1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure of an all terrain vehicle of straddle type such as buggy car.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine unit, in which a belt continuously variable transmission (CVT) is provided integrally with an engine main body, and which is mounted in a saddle type all terrain vehicle (ATV) of course including a rough terrain vehicle (RTV), or a motorcycle, has a cooling structure for a vehicle transmission. The vehicle transmission cooling structure introduces, as a cooling air, a fresh air from an outside (external air) into, for example, a belt case containing the transmission through, for example, a duct to cool members within the belt case, and on the other hand, discharges the air, after cooling, into the atmosphere through, for example, a duct to thereby prevent heat generated by operation of the transmission from adversely influencing a V-belt, a seal member, etc.
An intake duct is often arranged, for example, in front of the engine and on a rear side of a radiator cooling fan disposed in a front portion of a vehicle body so that at least a part of the intake duct overlaps with the cooling fan in a front view to thereby realize compact piping (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) Publication No. 2000-313382).
However, if an obstacle such as the intake duct is arranged on the rear side of the radiator cooling fan, an exhaust air from a radiator induced by the cooling fan does not smoothly flow rearward, which may result in deterioration in cooling performance of the engine and an adverse impact on the comfort of the rider due to heat damage.
Furthermore, if the exhaust air from the radiator does not flow smoothly, the heat damage may be also inflicted on an engine intake system, an engine exhaust system, and the like and the engine performance may possibly be further deteriorated. Especially, if a hot air which has passed through a radiator directly blows into an external air introducing duct for cooling the transmission, the intake air is warmed and the cooling performance to the V-belt, the seal member, and the like will be deteriorated.